villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kilgrave (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Purple Man '''(commonly referred to as '''Kilgrave or less known for his real name Kevin Thompson) is the main antagonist of the Netflix hit series Jessica Jones. Given birth with a brain disorder, he was tested on by his parents and gained the ability of mind control in the process. When coming across Jessica Jones, he became obsessed with her until Jones had broken free from his power, prompting Thompson to kill her. He is portrayed by well-acclaimed actor David Tennant., who also portrays Barty Crouch Jr.. Biography Torturous Childhood Born to parents Albert and Louise, Kevin Thompson quickly developed a serious brain malfunction which required treatment. Thompson spent much of his young life going through extremely painful treatments alongside never ending tests. Eventually he developed the ability to control people's wills and make them do as he commanded with ease. Revealing His Mind Control and Control his Parents Thompson forced his parents to obey his every command until, at the age of ten, he forced his mother to burn her face with an iron, permanently scarring her. Due to fear, his parents abandoned Thompson and left him to fend for himself for the next twenty years, eventually renaming himself Kilgrave to hide his identity. Meeting Jones While walking through New York City with two beautiful women under his control, Kilgrave witnessed Jessica Jones display incredible strength while saving Malcolm Ducasse from muggers. Fascinated by Jones' powers, Kilgrave ordered the two women to leave and focused his attention on Jones, asking her about her powers. He commented on what a beautiful woman Jones was, although he was not fond of her clothing and ordered her to smile before taking her under his control. Over the next few months Kilgrave kept Jones as his prisoner, although he viewed their time together as a real relationship, he constantly used his powers to force her to spend time with him and have sex with him. WhenTrish Walker would call Jones to ensure that she was alright, Kilgrave ensured that Jones explain that everything was fine. Kilgrave would treat her to dinner and use his vast wealth to stay in five star hotels, however it would constantly be his powers keeping her there, not Jones' own free will. Wishing to test if Jones wanted to stay, he gave her no orders for twelve hours, the amount of time for someone to fall out of his control. However he found Jones had decided to not leave him, allowing him to believe that she truly did love him. He found Jones standing on a balcony and ordered her to step down, when he questioned why she initially had not listened to him he decided to punish her by ordering her to cut off her own ear. When she began to obey Kilgrave changed his mind and hugged her. Losing Jessica When Kilgrave learned that Reva Connors had come into possession of a hard-drive featuring footage of the experiments performed on him as a child, he became obsessed with keeping it a secret. He forced Connors to reveal its location and ordered Jessica Jones to use her enhanced strength to dig it up. Eventually after digging through feet of concrete, Jones discovered the hard drive and handed it to Kilgrave. Trivia *This version of Purple Man differs from the real name of the character: Zebediah Killgrave was his name in the comics, unlike Kevin Thompson, the name that the show uses. *Kilgrave's veins changing purple in the season finale AKA Smile is a reference to his skin changing purple in the comics, a prime factor on his supervillain identity "Purple Man". *This adaptation of Purple Man is the most darkest of all versions, going up to attempted rape and assault. **Additionally, this version is the darkest of all the Marvel Cinematic Universe villains as a whole. Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Marvel Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Thief Category:Child-Abusers Category:In love villains Category:Rapists Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Complete Monster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Love rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Lustful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Knight of Cerebus